50 things alice is not allowed to do to others
by boysareadrag
Summary: things that Alice is not allowed to do others. The title is pretty self explanatory. Now with over 50 things. I might add to this every once in a while, but each chapter will end as if it's the last.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fiction so it might suck

Hey this is my first fan fiction so it might suck.

You are forewarned

50 things Alice is not allowed to do to others

1. She can not force people to go shopping

2. Even when they need to (a/n Amira)

3. She is not allowed to spray paint the Volvo pink

4. Even when Edward torches her wardrobe

5. And steals her credit card

6. She is not allowed to kidnap Bella and make her do a fashion show with her

7. Even when Emmett says Bella wants her to

8. She is not allowed to dress Emmett up like a kitty

9. even when he asks her to

give me some ideas for more. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A continuation. Thanks for reviewing

And thanks JacobTeam101 for many of these ideas

10. Alice isn't allowed to burn Emmett's game cube because she saw he was going to dye all her clothes green.

11. She is not allowed to give Bella large amounts of sugar just to see her bounce

12. Same goes for coffee

13. Steal any more cars

12. Even if the owner is rich

13. Offer to do the teacher's makeup

14. Buy Emmett a purse (even if he wants one)

15. Tell Rosalie that she looks ugly compared to her

16. Tell the Volturi that their black cloaks are way too old fashioned

17. and then buy them a new wardrobe

18. Especially for Aro

19. Invite Jane to a slumber party

20. Attempt to play matchmaker with Alec and Jane

21. Try to get Bella to change her look by telling her that Edward is "losing interest"

22. Re-do her sibling's rooms

23. Tell Jasper she will dump him and hook up with Alec if he doesn't go shopping with her


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the idea redtwiheart12

Thanks for the idea redtwiheart12

I forgot this: disclaimer, I don't own anything

24. She's not allowed to force the Twilight fans to go shopping with

Her even if they want to experience an Alice Cullen shopping Expedition.

25. She is not allowed to bribe Jane to use her mind to powers to torture Edward so that he gives her credit card back.

26. She is not allowed to sing Barbie girl repeatedly

27. Especially not at Bella and Edward's wedding

28. She is not allowed to "predict" rain on Bella and Edward's wedding because they won't her do number 26

29. She is not allowed to force stiletto heels on unsuspecting girls

30. she is not allowed to bite Bella 3 days before the wedding ,and tell Edward they are having a three day bachelorette party, Just so she looks her prettiest for the wedding

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

31. She's not allowed to paint Bella's car yellow

32. or Edward's

33. or Jacob's

34. Quite frankly, she isn't allowed to paint anyone's car yellow (even if they do look better that way.)

35. She can't tell everyone to walk on their knees so that she looks taller

36. even if it does work

37. She may not burn anyone's wardrobe so she can buy them a new one

38. She can't throw out Jasper's old confederacy uniform claming it's "nothing but rags, anyways"

39. She may not steal Edward's couch and cover it in sequins.

40. She may not cheat at any game

41. She may not rearrange all the furniture in the house while the family's away

42. She may not kidnap Renessme and use her as leverage


	5. Chapter 5

43. She may not use her future seeing power to help Bella cheat on tests

44. She may not freak people out at walmart

45. or target

46. or in any store for that matter

47. She may not make Jasper use his power to help her trick Emmett into believing in Santa Claus

48. She can not dress Emmett up as Hannah Montana for Halloween

49. She may not read Harry Potter and make comments about how she would have run the Divination class differently then Professor Trelawney

50. She may not encourage Emmett's delusion that he is the real life Harry Potter

Please tell me if you want me to continue this list. Review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

So, got some requests to add to this, so here it is. And thanks for all the funny suggestions.

51. She is not to tell Emmett that his favorite team is going to lose.

52. She must not lock Bella in her room with no food or water until she admits that this seasons gucci shoes are deeply fabulous!

53. she is not allowed to tell jane to f*** off even if she wants to.

54. She may not knock Emmett out and Bury him in the backyard for revenge.

55. Even if "It won't kill him".

56. She must not stalk other members of the family solely to find out where thy're shopping.

57. Even if she wants to get the same thing in pink.

58. She must not come to Renessme's ballet class and make the children and their instructor feel inadequate.

59. She must not institute "Sequin Saturday"

60. Even if Emmett looks "Fantabulous" in a pink sequined elvis jump suit.

There, tell me what you think.


End file.
